Just A Good Story
by Peeta Melark
Summary: Percy Jackson dies in the battle against Gaea. In the Underworld, he sees Nico di Angelo. They talk and some secrets are revealed. If you would be so kind as to read and give feedback, I would be incredibly happy. Status now changed from "complete" to "in progress," thanks to whoever pointed out my forgetfulness.
1. Chapter 1

Percy fell back into the water. It took him in its arms and let him sink. For the first time, he couldn't feel it healing him. He didn't want it to. He had to die to save his friends. It was his time. Even his father couldn't argue with that, couldn't _change_ it. Percy could feel his life slipping away as his blood seeped into the ocean. Curious fish and sharks gathered around. Percy could hear their sad murmurs. _The son of Poseidon is passing,_ they whispered. _He will go to Elysium. _Percy didn't want to go to Elysium. He wanted to go home. He imagined then that he was five years old again, nestled in his mother's arms, safe and warm. He imagined there was a storm raging outside, and he imagined, too, that he was scared. He listened to his mother's soothing, gentle voice. She sang him a lullaby, soft and sweet, her voice neither good nor bad. A strange tranquility washed over his mind, calming the raging tide of his thoughts. He imagined his mother was leaning over him now, placing him gently in his grave, crying silently. A smile touched her lips, only there because she knew Percy was safe. The thought of his mother smiling made him feel better. Of course, Percy never intended his mother to dig his grave. He just didn't want a stranger to do it out of necessity.

Annabeth… Percy imagined her, too. She stood over him in the water, smiling as she teased him, _laughed_ at him. _You always _were_ a Seaweed Brain. When will you learn to stay out of trouble until I'm there to save you?_ He wanted to kiss her one last time, for she was the other part of his soul. Without her, he knew he would never truly live, and now he would not truly die. Part of him would live with her and part of her would die with him. A smile ghosted across his face. Annabeth would go on with her life. He knew that. She would smile and laugh again someday, even if that day was farther off than he would like. She would fall in love again, too. She would meet a boy who reminded her of Percy, and she would feel guilty at first. But she would realize that this new boy _wasn't_ Percy, and she would feel better and worse for it. They would fall in love and get married. Annabeth would love him for him, not for the boy she had lost in the war against Gaea. They would have children together, and one of them would be called Perseus—Percy—Chase-Whatever. He couldn't see Annabeth giving up her last name. He hoped she would learn to be happy without him.

Percy could see Thalia there, too. She stood over his body as it lay on the funeral pyre, wiping tears from her face with a vigor that was almost frightening. She muttered vehemently about how she would kill Percy if he ever came back. She told him about Annabeth, and how upset she was. She reminded him that she had made him promise not to hurt her. She would remind him that he had failed. Annabeth was hurting. Thalia would make sure he knew that. Then she would wipe away another tear and tell him she had already lost one brother… She couldn't lose another. Then the dam would break. Thalia would fall to her knees and sob, screaming angrily that she hated immortality… It meant she would lose everyone she ever loved. Thalia would stand up, brushing off her clothes. She would turn around and leave, determined not to look back.

When Percy saw Nico di Angelo, he thought the son of Hades was another figment of his imagination. But Nico just shook his head and frowned, which was something too real for Percy to have imagined it. Slowly, he realized he was no longer in the water. He was standing in a vast, grey field, surrounded by black trees and dead, grey grass. Nico di Angelo stood before him, his face a mask.

"Hello, Percy," he said.

"Hello."

"You know why you're here, I assume?" It was hardly a question worth asking, but Percy guessed it was customary. He nodded.

"I'm dead."

"To put it so bluntly, yes," said Nico di Angelo, his tone full of venom. "You're dead, and, in a few minutes, our friends will find your body. Annabeth will be devastated, and your mother… I don't think she'll ever really recover. Losing your only child… Not a happy thought."

Percy's head spun. "Nico… Why are you doing this?" he asked. His heart felt like it was being twisted in two, but Nico made no sign of ceasing his taunts.

"Are you _really_ that blind?" he spat. His eyes were almost glowing with hate. Percy couldn't tell if Nico hated _him_ or _himself_. "I'm doing this because nothing's right in this world. I'm doing this because I want someone else to know what it's like for a change! I'm doing this because I'm sick of hiding in the shadows, alone and afraid, waiting for some dashing hero to save me. Well, I'm no damsel in distress. No hero will save me. I guess I have to save myself."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Percy cried, though part of him already knew. He could sense Nico's bitterness, and he could sense that not all of it was for him. Nico laughed.

"You really _are_ as stupid as everyone thought," he murmured. "How do you think I knew where Camp Jupiter was? How do you think I got out of that jar _alive_? Do you think it was a coincidence that Gaea attacked before we were ready for her? Before _you_ were, anyways. But did you _honestly_ think it was all just luck—good or bad?"

"You…" Percy could barely wrap his head around what Nico was saying, even though the truth was staring him in the face. The son of Hades held out his hand, tapping his silver skull ring three times. It began to morph, shifting and changing until the skull had become the Earth. The silver faded away to reveal green. Nico grinned.

"Me," he said. "How do you think the water didn't heal you?"

"I was… I was dying!" Percy stammered. He wanted to believe that. Nico shook his head and took a few steps forward. In a single motion, he snapped Percy's camp necklace and showed him the beads. There was an extra one, black as night, dotted with blood red stars. Percy felt sick.

"You see," Nico smiled. "I have a few tricks of my own. After you 'rescued' me from the jar, I made a paint of the pomegranates I had left. Gaea made the bead and I made the stars. Earth and Sea don't really mix, you know, and Death just makes it worse. There was no _way_ you could have survived."

"Why did you do this?" Percy asked again, his voice stronger, angrier.

"Because I was in love once," Nico said simply. "I'm not anymore, but I spent years fretting over someone I couldn't have."

"Annabeth? You could have told me you liked her. I wouldn't have been mad. We could have talked it out, found someone else for you."

"IT WASN'T ANNABETH!" Nico screamed. "It was you, Percy. See? You treated me like a little kid, like I couldn't do a damn thing! I'm so tired of it! All of you did, you know. You treated me like a traitor already, so what was the harm in _being_ one."

"Then it wasn't because you were in love?"

"No. I'm a liar, Percy, but I didn't expect you to fall for that one so easily. It wasn't _all_ because I was in love. Don't flatter yourself _that_ much. Part of it was because I was sick of people questioning my loyalties. It was nice knowing they were right without even realizing it."

"They won't let you get away with this," Percy promised. Nico laughed coldly.

"If only _that_ were true," he mused. "But I'm afraid I have a powerful ally among them. It was too easy getting Jason Grace on my side. All I had to do was shed a few tears. Eros was most helpful in staging _that_ little scene. Jason wants to help me, you know. Poor Nico di Angelo, ashamed and alone. If he only knew… I stopped hating myself while I was in that jar."

"You're lying again," Percy said. Nico looked startled. It was true. Percy could see it in his eyes. Nico di Angelo had _never_ stopped hating himself, and he probably never would. Percy felt sorry for him.

"I thought I told you… I'm a liar."

Percy took a step forward. "Nico, it doesn't have to be like this," he said, remembering the times he'd said it to Luke in the first war. For a moment, he wasn't looking at Nico anymore.

"Please," he begged. "Don't do this to us. I'm dead, but you aren't. Please… Nico, if you won't live for yourself, then live for me. Take care of Annabeth for me. And… Hazel."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "She's fine on her own."

"You and I both know that's not true," Percy insisted, gaining confidence. "She needs you, Nico. Go back there. Save the day. Fight for me and help them win the battle. Help Hazel if you won't help me."

Shadows gathered around the son of Hades. He disappeared with one last warning. "Leave me alone."

~O~O~O~O~

Days later, Percy found himself face to face with an old friend. Frank Zhang sat miserably on a log, turning his burnt piece of firewood in his hands. Percy sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said. Frank didn't look up.

"Hey."

"What happened? Did we… win?"

Frank nodded glumly. "Yeah. We won."

Hope glimmered in the back of Percy's mind, the bottom of his heart. He pushed it away and asked, "How?"

"Nico." Frank's face was etched with lines of misery and pain. "He… he showed up at the last minute… He was with Gaea's army, Percy."

"I know. How did you win?"

Frank looked Percy in the eye. "He turned on them. He looked at Hazel's face, and she was crying. He looked at… each of us. His hand was on his sword and he was shaking. Then he turned on Gaea and started screaming commands. The army of the dead turned on her, too. They all charged at once. And… oh gods… Nico was radiating dark energy. I was terrified. But we joined him in the fight. We charged. I… Somewhere in the fray… Leo burst into flames and I dropped my stick."

Percy frowned. "I thought it was…"

"Nico switched them out, I guess."

"He told you guys about…?"

"Before he joined us, yeah. He taunted us. The things he said to Hazel made me want to wring his neck." Frank stared at his hands. "I guess I can't do that now."

Percy shrugged. "Where's Nico now?"

"They all treated him like a hero. Everyone loves a good redemption story." With a sigh, Frank shook his head. His expression was grim. "But what if that's all it is?"

"A good story," Percy agreed. He hadn't wanted to think that, but Frank was right. Nico's redemption story was very likely just that. A story. A good one, but that didn't make it true. For all they knew, Nico di Angelo could be planning something much bigger than raising Gaea. Percy didn't know if he wanted to find out.

**A/N: Just an idea I wanted to try… I don't know if this will have multiple chapters. It's just the one for now, though. **

**If you can't tell, I was listening to "Three Queens," by Heather Dale as I wrote the beginning. It's a great song, for those who don't know it, about King Arthur's journey to Avalon (I think).  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia stood in the amphitheater, staring into the flames of Percy's funeral pyre. Her head ached, and so did her heart. She cursed herself for crying over a stupid_ boy_, but this one was like her brother. Percy Jackson, as dumb as he could be sometimes, was like a brother to Thalia. She would have laid down her life for him in an instant.

"Are you all right?" Nico di Angelo's voice broke through the silence. Thalia didn't need to turn to know he was standing a few yards behind her, looking on with worried shadows in his eyes. She knew he would have his silver skull ring on his hand, just like always, his Stygian blade at his side. His hair would be messy, his face pale and gaunt. And something would be wrong about him… something Thalia couldn't quite place. But there was something else, too. He was all she had left. He was all she had left of her friend Bianca, Nico's sister. More than that, he was all she had left now that Percy was gone.

Turning to face him, she whispered, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Nico said, coming forward to stand right in front of her, only a few feet away. "You need sleep."

Thalia wanted to turn back to the pyre, to watch her friend's body burn to ash. But she knew she couldn't bear the sight now that she had already looked away. Nico was right. She needed lots of sleep. She needed time alone, to heal, to gather her last scraps of dignity. She wouldn't go back to the Hunt immediately. Anyone who had lost a brother would have done the same. No… She would help Annabeth first, because Annabeth was also all she had. Perhaps Annabeth was the only thing she had ever had… And she'd never really had her at all. The thought would have made Thalia sad a year ago, but it left her numb on that cold, rainy summer night. She wondered if anyone else could feel that cold.

"I'm sorry, Nico," she said. "If you're looking for human company, I'm afraid I'm no good for that tonight. I… I can't…"

Nico put his hand on her shoulder, which Thalia thought was odd. Nico _never_ touched anyone—not if he didn't have to.

"Are _you_ all right?" she asked him. "You seem… friendly."

Pulling his hand away, Nico muttered, "I'm just a bit shaken up. And you're like a sister to me. I trust you."

Thalia wished she could believe herself when she said, "And I you," but something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was right there. Making some excuse, she left him in the amphitheater and hurried towards her cabin in the pouring rain. Cabin One had never seemed empty before, but walking in then made it seem like a cavern. The statue of Zeus was cold and threatening, mocking her for even _thinking_ happiness could last. She felt sick and tired, desperate to sleep, even though her dreams would all be nightmares.

A knock on the door snapped Thalia from her reverie. Annabeth's voice called out from behind it. She sounded worn out, as if she'd witnessed a thousand years of pain. There was something heartbreakingly childish in her voice, too. Thalia opened the door. Annabeth stood on the doorstep, tears running down her face. She was quietly broken, her posture defeated, her eyes filled with misery. Thalia wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into the cabin. The daughter of Athena was soaked to the bone, her clothes clinging to her, curls of blonde hair stuck to her face. Thalia grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her friend, sitting her down on the bed.

"I'm getting you some warm clothes," she said. "And… you can stay the night. I'm sure… I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind."

Annabeth nodded emptily. Thalia couldn't tell if she'd really heard her or not. Still, she busied herself getting blankets and clothes for her friend, helping her out of her wet clothes and into the dry ones. Finally, Annabeth stopped shivering, but she pulled the blankets closer and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her breathing was shallow.

"Annabeth, are you in there?" Thalia called, sitting down next to her friend. Annabeth barely looked up, but she nodded. "Good. Can you talk to me?"

Annabeth shook her head. Thalia reached for her hands, trying to warm them between her own. They were cold as ice, trembling. The nails were bitten to the point of drawing blood. Annabeth was a mess.

"Come here," Thalia said assertively, extending her arms to Annabeth, who crawled into them like a small, frightened child. Sobs ripped through her body, and Thalia could almost forget that Annabeth was older—and taller—than she would ever be. She ran her hands through her friend's beautiful hair, letting each curl slip through her fingers before she picked up another one. Slowly, as if from a dream, Annabeth seemed to wake up.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly, brokenly. Thalia shushed her.

"You need rest."

Annabeth shook her head violently. "I don't think I can."

"I'll sleep next to you," Thalia offered, making it as much of a statement as she could. Annabeth nodded, allowing Thalia to help her into bed. As she lay down next to her, she realized she, too, was trembling. Percy's loss had finally hit her, even though she'd felt it before. Having Annabeth there made it final. Percy was really gone. If he were alive, Annabeth would probably be celebrating their victory with him, eating blue cupcakes and pushing each other into the water. Instead, she was curled up in Thalia's bed, clinging to her like a lost little girl, sobbing. The thought made Thalia incredibly sad.

As Annabeth wrapped her arms around Thalia, she whispered, "I can't believe he's gone."

Thalia nodded. "I know, love," she said. "But it'll get better."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth sounded dead.

"Because it can't get any worse."

"Oh…" Annabeth yawned sleepily. "Goodnight, Thalia."

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

They fell asleep soon after that, arms around each other, Annabeth's face buried in Thalia's shoulder. Every so often, she would sob in her sleep and Thalia would wake up. It always took her a moment to remember what had happened, then she would feel guilty for forgetting. Sleep was her only respite from the crushing grief.

When she woke up in the morning, Thalia realized she had been crying in her sleep. Her pillow was damp, as was her face, and her eyes stung. She wiped them angrily, scowling. Annabeth was still asleep, whimpering softly. Thalia untangled herself from the blankets and made her way towards her closet. It was nearly empty, since Jason kept his clothes in a separate closet and she only owned enough to fill a couple of shelves. It was just easier, she thought, to pack light.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice filtered through the silence, heavy with the sleep that still clung to her. "What're you doing up?"

Thalia found the courage to speak. "Annabeth," she said. "I'm not Percy."

"Where is he?" A long silence followed, almost too painful to listen to. Finally, Annabeth murmured, "Oh."

"Yeah."

Annabeth started to sob, curling up under the blankets again. Thalia felt sadness flood through her, a cold despair that sucked all the happiness from the world. Thalia wanted to cry, too, but she wouldn't upset Annabeth like that. She had to be strong. Later, of course, she could find her brother and cry on his shoulder. Jason was always there for her since they had found each other again.

"I want to go back to my cabin," Annabeth decided. "I can go alone."

She stood shakily and turned towards the door, still dressed in pajamas, her hair disheveled. She ran a hand through it.

"Thank you." She crossed the room and wrapped Thalia in a warm hug. Then she left, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Thalia must have sat alone in her cabin for the next half hour. Finally, she gathered herself together and went back to her closet, pulling on a black shirt, jeans, and silver parka. She looked in the mirror for a second, wondering who the hell the girl staring back at her was. She couldn't even recognize herself anymore. Eventually the sight became too much. Thalia turned and left the cabin.

When she did, she came face to face with the strangest sight. Nico di Angelo sat on a bench outside her cabin. Her brother Jason sat next to the son of Hades, patting his back soothingly. Nico sobbed, his head in his hands. He looked miserable, but Thalia wasn't so sure it was genuine. She felt almost sorry for thinking that. But then, as she started towards the dining pavilion, Nico looked up and their eyes locked. For a moment, his flashed red.

**A/N: Fine. You win. More chapters. I really like this story, but I think it's going to be pretty short. Like, eight chapters MAXIMUM. **

**Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns? **


	3. Chapter 3

Something was wrong, though Piper wasn't quite sure what it was. There was something so _off_ about the way Thalia was acting… the way she wouldn't look at Nico for longer than she had to, and the way her eyes kept darting towards his, as if she expected them to change. She trembled when he looked or reached towards her, but she eyed him warily when he did not. She would not accept these small gestures of comfort, and that made Piper uncomfortable. She could sense the sincerity behind Thalia's fear, but she could not sense any behind Nico's comforting words, his kind, if somewhat forced smiles. But Nico di Angelo wasn't used to people, she reminded herself. It was only natural that he should be awkward. Still, something just wasn't right.

"Nico?" Piper called, catching up with him as they left the dining pavilion. Nico slowed and then stopped, looking back with a tired, pained expression.

"Hey," he said. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Just checking in, you know? Making sure everyone's all right."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Annabeth's not. Why don't you check on her?" He was trying too hard to make the worry in his voice genuine. Piper frowned.

"I thought Thalia was doing that. Besides, I want to know if _you're_ okay." She tried to put some force into the words, and maybe the tiniest bit of charmspeak. She felt guilty as soon as Nico opened his mouth to answer.

"I'm…" He paused, struggling. "Fine. I miss him." Every word sounded like it was painful to choke out. Nico was fighting a smile. Now _that_ was weird. Piper wasn't so sure about feeling guilty anymore. In fact, she felt pretty good about charmspeaking him. Something was way wrong.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah." There was still a trace of reluctance in his voice, but much less pronounced. He was either telling the truth or getting used to resisting charmspeak. Piper knew she could ask him anything and he would have to tell her. Maybe that was why she didn't ask.

"Sorry to bother you, then," she said. "I'll go check on the others now."

As she walked away, she heard the unmistakable footsteps of Jason behind her. She thought he might follow her all the way to the arena, but he stopped right about where Nico was. Piper didn't glance back, but a rout formed in her mind. She could see the safest path back to the dining pavilion, where she could hide behind a column without being seen. She followed that path unthinkingly and pressed her back to the column's cold marble, praying silently that she wouldn't be found. Sure enough, she could hear Nico's cold tenor voice, only occasionally interrupted by Jason's kind, quiet baritone. They were deep in conversation, and it made Piper uneasy.

"You know you could just—I don't know—_talk_ to them. They're good people, Nico. They'll understand."

"I'm not so sure," Nico murmured, barely audible. "You may be right about their character, but you're wrong about mine."

"What do you mean, Nico?"

"I'm not…" the son of Hades paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm not brave like you are, or honest like Piper. I'm not kind like Hazel or smart like Annabeth, and I'm _certainly_ not as funny as Leo."

"Don't say that about yourself. You're a great guy."

"Am I?" Piper looked over then and saw that Nico's eyes were glowing faintly red as he turned his gaze suddenly to Jason's. He smiled, almost coyly, and asked, "Do you _really_ think that?"

Jason's eyes flashed red for a moment and he nodded. "Of course I do. I was there with you when Cupid… Eros… whoever… forced you to, you know, confess. I _know_ you're a great guy."

"Then I suppose I can take that risk… that you're my friend."

Jason put his hand on Nico's shoulder. Piper wanted to scream at him to get away. She wanted to hurl herself at Jason and break the thrall. She could sense that it was a thrall, too, even if she wasn't a daughter of Hecate. This was some kind of glamour magic. Piper was sure of it. She could feel power emanating from Nico… No. It was coming from a necklace around his neck. It looked like a camp necklace, but it was strung with red and black beads. That wasn't just magic, Piper realized. It was ancient, _dark_ magic. Nico di Angelo was using an evil spell on her boyfriend, maybe even _controlling _him.

"That son of a gun," she whispered. "I'm going to wring his neck."

Piper watched in stunned silence as Nico lowered his eyes to the floor, his face taking on a perfect look of timidity. He sighed slightly, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"There's… I… I should go." He turned to leave and Jason didn't stop him. Of course, as he came towards her column, Piper did.

"What the hell, di Angelo?" she hissed, trying to keep her voice quiet. Nico looked just the right amount baffled.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Is something wrong?" He was too cool and collected.

"Yeah. You're using an evil love spell on Jason, and I want to know _why_."

Nico laughed then, the sound high and cold. "It's not _love_ magic, Piper. It's just a little something to make people believe me. Do you understand?"

Piper's head felt foggy. She wasn't sure if she should nod or shake her head, or maybe she should get Chiron. She nodded, almost trying to shake the feeling away, but the clouds wouldn't budge. She didn't know if she could charmspeak or not.

"Nico, stop," she managed to say. "I'm going to scream."

"Then scream," Nico said. "If you can."

Piper tried. The sound stuck halfway and all she could manage was to throw her arms in the air in exasperation. Whatever was happening was definitely _not_ just to make people believe Nico. He was powerful, even beyond the gifts of a son of Hades. Mind manipulation was not in Hades' domain. If Nico could control people's minds, then someone was helping him. Someone powerful and dangerous.

"Nico," Piper said softly. "There's a chance to change this. Please…"

She never got to finish. Nico drew a knife and cut her throat before she could. As the world went dark, she prayed someone would find the truth before it was too late.

**A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long. I just had an extreme case of writer's block. But I'm back. **


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth found Piper in a pool of blood, her throat slashed through. As she knelt on the ground next to her friend, dismay sank into Annabeth's stomach. She felt sick, like the world was crumbling in around her and all that was left was the stench of blood and the sharp, bitter taste of disenchantment. Piper lay dying at her feet, and Annabeth didn't know who was responsible. There was no sign of a struggle, and the daughter of Aphrodite had made no move to draw her dagger. But how was this possible? Piper would have drawn her dagger at the first sign of danger. She wouldn't have left it in her belt, untouched and ignored. She had trusted whoever had killed her just enough, it seemed. She hadn't expected them to kill her.

"Piper?" Annabeth pulled a thermos of nectar from her bag and dribbled some into Piper's mouth. "Someone help us!" she yelled. "Anyone! Please! We need to get her to the infirmary!"

At the sound of her voice, Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, and Hazel came running. Leo nearly gagged when he saw Piper, smelled the blood in the air. But he managed to keep his lunch down as Frank went to scoop her up in his arms. Jason didn't move, which Annabeth thought was odd. He just stared at his girlfriend's limp body, a blank look on his face. Then he seemed to realize what was happening and a look of horror broke through.

"Piper!" he cried. "We have to get her to the infirmary."

"You're a few paces behind, Grace," Annabeth said. "We're on our way."

"Oh." Jason followed them miserably, his arms swinging at his sides. Something wasn't quite right about the way he walked, like he was moving through molasses, or maybe like he was dreaming. His concerned look wasn't quite convincing. Annabeth shivered, a sudden chill running up and down her spine.

The infirmary was empty except for a son of Apollo named Riley. Riley was training to be a healer or something like that, and he was supposedly the best in his cabin. He was also an excellent archer, from what Annabeth had heard. He was a sweet boy, too, with a mild temper and mild looks. He had honey-colored hair and friendly blue eyes, not to mention a smile that could challenge the sun—no offense intended, of course. As soon as he saw Piper, however, his eyes narrowed.

"This knife wasn't just any knife," he said, leaning over her on the hospital bed, his gloved fingers prodding gently at the wound. "It was made from… from…"

"What?" Annabeth asked impatiently. Riley shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Usually the patient would be feverish or ice cold right now, but she's both. Look… There's sweat on her face and neck, but the skin is freezing. She must be fluctuating fever and cold very quickly. I'm not sure she's responding to the nectar either."

Annabeth cried out, doubling over in agony. It wasn't physical agony, but mental agony. She had lost Percy only days ago. She wouldn't lose anyone else. Not Piper, not Thalia, not anyone. She wasn't going to lose them. She _couldn't_ lose them.

"Hey." Riley's hand on her shoulder was surprisingly warm and comforting. "Why don't you stay here tonight, too? You're obviously not well, and I think Piper could use some company."

Tears dripping down her cheeks, Annabeth sniffled. "C-could I?"

Riley smiled. "Sure you could. Why don't you take that bed right across from hers? You'll be able to keep a good eye on her."

Annabeth nodded, too tired to argue. "Okay." She felt five years old again, and she let Riley treat her as such. He was a sweet guy, well suited to working in the infirmary.

"Good," he said. "Now let's see what I can do for Piper."

It was hours before Riley managed to make any progress. He claimed the blade was Stygian Iron, which could only be found in the Styx. Whoever Piper's attacker had been had ties in the Underworld, and maybe even friends. At this, Hazel gave a cry of indignation.

"If you're going to assume Nico or I did it, I want to stop you right there! First of all, _I_ use a golden sword. Second of all, my brother isn't like that. He would never hurt his friends."

Riley gave a brittle laugh. "I'm not accusing anyone," he said. "Your brother uses a _sword_. This wound comes from a dagger. Nico doesn't own any daggers, does he?"

"Just bronze ones. He never touches them." Hazel seemed a little tentative, unsure of herself. Riley took in her stricken appearance and smiled gently.

"I'm sure it's just an unhappy coincidence. I was just making sure," he added. Hazel sighed and leaned away from Piper's bed, rubbing her eyes. Frank put his arms around her, squeezing reassuringly as she leaned into his chest. Annabeth thought she saw tears running down the other girl's cheeks.

Jason sat down on the bed, careful not to jostle Piper. He picked up her hand and kissed it, whispering, "I'm sorry" into her knuckles. For a moment, she stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"Jason…?" she wheezed. "You're not… You're okay?"

"Shhh!" Jason kissed her forehead softly. "I'm fine, I'm fine. But you're not. You're hurt, Piper. You're very hurt. Don't talk. Don't tire yourself out."

But Piper was a fighter. She forced her eyes open and met Annabeth's gaze.

"Find the angel," she said. "Find the angel and you will find the devil within."

For a moment, Annabeth was sure she would say more, but her eyes drooped shut and her head rolled to the side. Riley shooed Jason away, muttering charms in Ancient Greek as he applied poultices and healing herbs to the wound. Then he poured nectar into her mouth, making sure she swallowed without choking.

"You had all better go," he told the group. "We'll be fine here, Annabeth and I."

Reluctantly, their gathered friends left, grumbling goodbyes and thanks. As soon as they were gone, Riley whirled on Annabeth, pulling off his gloves and throwing them into a trashcan.

"What do you know?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Is Nico di Angelo a suspect?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I… I don't know!" she said. "You said he wasn't!"

"I know," Riley spat. "I had to get them out of here, and Hazel looked distraught as it was. And… I just don't want to believe it's true. You couldn't possibly understand."

There was something like misery in his eyes, the bright smile wiped so suddenly off his face. Annabeth knew exactly how he felt, even if she did not fully understand. He was torn up inside because he was in love. She could see it without even having to look. Riley was in love with Nico. In love with a boy he thought was a murderer.

**A/N: I have no idea where this is going, but I know I want it to move very fast. I don't want this to be another 20 chapter story. Maybe just ten or eleven. Any suggestions? **

**Riley's just been a character stuck in my head for, like, three months. So I decided to write him in here. **


	5. Chapter 5

_When Piper showed up on his doorstep, Percy thought he was dreaming. In Elysium, most of his dreams were pleasant, filled with the faces of his friends, the sound of their laughter. But the way Piper was flickering in and out of view made it clear that this was not a dream. She was really there, though he couldn't tell for how long. There was something very inconsistent about it, like she was holding on to her life with all she had. She had one foot in Elysium and one in the world of the living. _

_"Hey," she said. _

_"Hey," Percy echoed. "I guess this is about Nico?"_

_Piper's eyes darkened and she nodded. "He cut my throat."_

_Oh gods. "Are you sure?"_

_"I was there, idiot. It was my throat." Piper heaved a sigh, her body briefly flickering out of view. "And there's no mistaking Nico di Angelo. He's just… unique… like that."_

_Percy might have felt crushed a week ago. Heck, a week ago he wouldn't have believed it. But now all he could do was let out an enraged scream and pull at his hair with white-knuckled fingers. Rage burned in his stomach like drakon poison. If he was alive, he might have gone right up to Nico and run him through, but the dead couldn't do that. Not to the living. _

_"I'm going to kill him," he said anyways. Piper almost laughed. _

_"Believe me," she muttered. "I'm going to do it myself." Another flicker in and out of Percy's reality. "I've got to go. I guess that son of Apollo knows what he's doing."_

_"What, Riley?"_

_"Yeah. Him." With that, Piper was gone, her form completely evaporated from Percy's world. Having her gone made him feel more alone than ever. And he hadn't even asked her to send Annabeth his love. _

~O~O~O~O~

After Annabeth found Piper, Thalia did her best to be nice to Nico. She tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. Maybe she hadn't really seen Nico's eyes flash red, or maybe it had been a trick of the light, or maybe she was just seeing things because she was grieving. But she knew that wasn't true. Everything she was telling herself… _those_ were the lies. The truth was that Nico di Angelo was a lying, cheating, evil _traitor_. _Traitor, traitor, traitor_, her mind sang. _Shut up_, she shot back. Her mind listened.

"Are you all right?" The voice was Nico's. Thalia tensed and then forced herself to relax.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just… I… miss Percy."

Nico nodded, something like real hurt flashing in his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "Me too."

_Stop it, Thalia,_ her mind snapped irritably. _You can't feel sorry for a murderer_.

"How are _you_ holding up?" she forced out. Nico seemed genuinely surprised, but, of course, that could have been faked.

"Decently," he said. There was something clipped about the word, something that made Thalia nervous. To compensate, she brushed some hair away from her eyes, tucking it securely behind her ear.

"Good," she said. "I hope you'll excuse my behavior these past few days. I've been, ah, _distant_. I'm very sorry."

Nico's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? I hadn't noticed." His tone was saccharine, dripping with poorly concealed malice. Thalia could see it now—_sense_ it. Every word was a warning to stay away or die. Thalia almost shivered, but she clamped her hands down on her elbows to prevent it, hugging her arms close. She hoped it looked like impatience, not fear.

"Yeah. I've been doing it to everyone, and I just thought I'd apologize. I guess…" She feigned holding back tears with the back of her hand. "You're a son of the Big Three, like Percy is—was—and I guess I'm taking it out on you a lot more."

"Oh…" Nico seemed deceptively quiet. Then he smiled. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I thought you hadn't noticed." Instantly, Thalia wished she could bite the words back, but Nico didn't seem fazed. Only his eyes flashed for a moment, dangerous and cold.

"I didn't. I just… I _assumed_ everyone hated me."

"You saved our lives," Thalia said. Her voice was so robotic she barely recognized it. But, forcing another smile, she added, "I don't think any of us could hate you."

Walking away was one of the hardest things Thalia had ever done. Turning her back on Nico was like turning her back on a monster with drawn swords. But she had to. In turning away from Nico, she put herself directly in line with the cabins, with _his_ cabin. If she could find something—evidence—that proved Nico was guilty, she could save more innocent people. She could make sure what happened to Piper wouldn't happen again. She had to try.

Nico was gone by the time Thalia reached his cabin. A sweep of her eyes told her he was in the arena, fighting her brother, laughing with him. Quickly, before anyone could see her, she opened the door and ducked into the cabin, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Cabin Thirteen was dark and cold. Hazel's bed was first, the sheets displaced from her constant nightmares. Nico's bed was behind a partial wall, neat and untouched. It looked like it had never been slept in. Ever. Next to the bed was a dresser with a drawer that, when Thalia pulled it out, opened a hidden door in the wall. It wasn't behind a bookshelf, Thalia thought disappointedly. They were always behind bookshelves in the movies. The room beyond was lit by flickering, heatless candles. Thalia pushed onwards into the chilly space, shivering.

"Oh my gods…"

The room was filled with ancient books of dark magic. Every wall was a bookshelf lined with them. Cupboards above the bookshelves held an alchemist's treasure trove—venoms of all kinds, lethal and nonlethal plants, strange and common creatures, metals, gems, fine, glittery powders made of what looked like crushed drakon scales. Clay beads and objects lay strewn across a large, wooden worktable, Greek letters carved carefully into them. One was half blue, half red, and it _called_ out to Thalia as she neared the table. Cautiously, she picked it up. It was warm in her hand. It read: _Thalia Grace_ on one side. _Poison_ on the other. So it was poison meant only for her. How did Nico plan to administer it? By dropping it into her drink? Horrified, she put the bead down and backed away, nearly crashing into a stack of papers. The top one fell into her hands.

_Percy Jackson__, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, __Piper McLean__, Leo Valdez (useful), Riley (useful?), Hazel Levesque (not an immediate threat)…_

The list went on and on. Thalia gripped it in trembling hands, hesitating for only a moment before running out of the door and out of the cabin, desperate to find Annabeth and Riley. She knew they were the only people who could help her now. They were the only people who would believe her.

**A/N: Suggestions? How do you all like this so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe this," said Riley, staring dismally at the papers in front of him. Annabeth could almost taste his despair. But there it was, his own name on that infernal piece of paper, with "useful" written next to it like he was inanimate, without feelings or the capability to decide his own use. Annabeth could imagine how that felt. She could also imagine how she would feel if that were Percy's handwriting on the page. She would be crushed.

"I'm sorry, Riley," she murmured. "I really am, but I don't know what we can do."

"I do," Riley said calmly, his tone almost _too_ quiet. "We can kill that son of a—"

"_Riley_."

Riley fell silent, still staring at the paper. Annabeth glanced at Thalia, whose knees were pulled up to her chest, her chin resting on her arms. She looked like she was trying to shrink herself down to the smallest possible size. Tears fought their way from her eyes, which were squeezed shut.

"He killed Percy," she was crying. "He killed Percy."

"No," Annabeth insisted. "No. No, he didn't. Percy died before Nico… before Nico came to the fight." The words felt like knives in her mouth. She could all but taste blood where they pricked her. Thalia stared accusingly.

"How can you say he didn't?" she hissed. "_Look at the paper_!"

Annabeth nodded contemplatively. "Yes," she said. "But it doesn't make sense. That list… It's scribbled down, like he was in a hurry. It should be neat, meditated over for hours and hours. And look—Piper's name is after yours, Jason's, and mine. Three names away from Percy's. He would have written that in the order he wanted to take us out. This…" She felt suddenly sick. "This wasn't written for him; it was written for _us_."

Thalia slammed her hand down on the table, making Riley jump. The son of Apollo was pale and trembling with the effort of keeping his mouth shut. Annabeth felt a tug of pity pull at her heart. _Poor Riley_, she thought. _The boy he loves is a killer. _

"Then he's going to kill us all!" Thalia cried. Annabeth tried to shush her, but it was too late. "If he's left this for us to find, then he knows we're on to him. He knows _I'm_ on to him. I'm dead. I'm so, so dead. You can _taste_ the dead on me."

Annabeth jumped, an idea sparking in the back of her mind. "Wait," she said. "How was he going to kill you?"

Thalia rolled her eyes petulantly. "Poison, but—"

"Poison!" Annabeth almost snapped her fingers, just like one of those old movie detectives, but she held herself back from doing so. "Poison's great!"

The daughter of Zeus squinted at her, confused. "Excuse me?" she asked. Annabeth grinned.

"He'll go for you tonight, now that you've taken the bait. I'm sure of it. He'll go for you tonight, but we'll be ready for him. You're going to get up to 'use the restroom,' and that's when he'll act. He'll probably go by and pretend he's leaving you a book or something, then, when no one's watching, he'll poison your drink."

Irritably, Thalia tapped her foot on the floor. Arms crossed, she asked, "And?"

"And then you come back. Bring a glass from my table with you and switch them out. Nico won't watch you. Too suspicious."

Riley clapped his hands together, the noise sudden and loud. "I can put a potion in there that will, um, _mimic_ the effects of poison. You'll fall and you'll become feverish, but you won't die."

"Great," Thalia said. "I'm in. Let's get this son of a—"

~O~O~O~O~

Dinner seemed to drag on and on. Annabeth watched from her usual spot at the Athena table for Thalia to get up and leave. She waited forever, it seemed, keeping her eyes away from Nico at all times, as if she couldn't risk even a glance. She couldn't, of course, not if they wanted to catch him. But it was almost unnatural. She wasn't acting like herself. Annabeth could almost hear her strained laughter as she looked intently at her brother Jason, smiling mechanically.

There was a tap on her shoulder. Riley. Annabeth remembered their part of the plot—the _play_—with a grimace. Carefully, she got up from the table and followed him to one of the columns. His face was pinched and white, but his eyes were determined.

"Here," he said, holding out his hand. In it was a tiny vial of clear liquid. She reached for it, but he pulled it away, a deep frown set on his face. "No. We have to make it believable."

With that, he leaned forward and took her hand, pressing the vial into her palm. Then he took a silver chain from around his wrist and clasped it around hers, a token of friendship, she supposed. Annabeth wanted to cry. Given the chance, she might be standing there with Percy, exchanging bracelets… tokens of _love_. As she made her way back to her table and sat down again, Malcolm took her by the elbow.

"Hey," he said. "Are you all right?"

Annabeth nodded, barely hearing him. Her eyes were fixed on Thalia's table. Jason had gotten up and gone to sit with some of Piper's siblings, and sure enough, Nico was laying down a couple of books. He glanced around furtively for a moment before dropping a tiny red and blue ball into Thalia's soda glass. No one was watching him. No one was ever watching him. Except for Annabeth. As soon as he'd sat down, Thalia came back, feigning interest in the books on the table. She looked up and smiled at Nico, giving him a thumbs up and an apologetic smile, as if she knew he doubted her and wanted him to know all animosity was gone. The mechanical acting of moments ago was gone, replaced by the old Thalia. Nico looked away, engaging Hazel in a conversation too quiet to hear.

Annabeth got up and walked over to Thalia's table, feigning a conversation. On her way, she poured Riley's vial into another glass, switching it with Thalia's as she prattled on about something unimportant and very unlike her—shoes, maybe? Thalia smiled gratefully and locked her hand around the glass. Of course. She didn't want to confuse them when it came to drinking it. With an encouraging smile, Annabeth went back to her table. Thalia stared at the glass abysmally before lifting it up and taking a gulp of soda. Jason came back to the table as she did, sitting down easily. Thalia grinned at him around the glass. Taking another drink, she set it down gingerly, waiting for the potion to kick in.

"Come on…" Annabeth muttered. Malcolm looked at her suddenly.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Just working out something in my head. You see, I'm building this arch, and I'm not sure if I have the angles measured out correctly for—"

Then it happened. Thalia's eyes widened and her hand flew to her throat. She looked pale and sick as she rose unsteadily to her feet and stumbled a bit away from the table. She coughed a few times, like she was trying to clear her throat, and then pressed her palms to her forehead. Annabeth could almost feel the pounding headache that must have been setting in as Thalia blinked and slammed her hands down on the table. By now the entire crowd was watching her.

"Thalia!" Jason cried, jumping to his feet just as Thalia crumpled to the ground, knocking the glass of diet Pepsi onto the floor with her. It spilled _everywhere_, soaking into her hair and shirt. Jason knelt on the ground next to his sister, cradling her in his strong arms. Annabeth ran for Thalia, dropping to her knees next to Jason.

"Oh my gods, Thalia!" she gasped, pretending to be surprised. In a way, she _was_ surprised. She hadn't known Riley's potion would have this kind of an effect, this _violent_ an effect.

"What happened?" Riley was at her side, flawlessly agitated. He looked at Thalia and gave a tiny gasp. "Oh my gods, we have to get her to the infirmary."

"Will she live?" Nico di Angelo was standing above them, his face a perfect mask of concern. Annabeth heard Riley growl in the back of his throat, softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't know," he said. "Now quit standing there and help me get her out of here."

**A/N: The next chapter will be up as soon as I've written it. **


	7. Chapter 7

The infirmary was a buzz of concern and fear. Riley felt his heart pounding in his chest as he set about stabilizing Thalia. That was all he could do for now. He couldn't wake her up, even though he had the potion's antidote right in front of him. He could only make sure she stayed asleep until it was safe, just like Friar Laurence did for Juliet. But he had failed, hadn't he? Juliet had died—stabbed herself with her dead husband's dagger. But she was an idiot. She was fourteen and an idiot for marrying a boy she had just met. Or maybe she was just hopelessly, helplessly in love. Riley knew the feeling. There was a time when he would have done anything for Nico, even though Nico didn't know who he was or what he looked like. He would have saved Nico's life a thousand times. Now he wasn't sure he would even save it once.

"Is she going to be all right?"

Riley jumped. Nico appeared silently and spoke abruptly. That was how he worked, scaring people to death. So why did he need poison and knives? Standing so close to a killer made Riley's skin crawl, but he fought the feeling, desperately searching for a way to keep his voice from shaking.

"She's stable, but whoever poisoned her wanted her dead very badly." He looked into Nico's eyes, his heart thumping in his chest. He felt cold and sick. "I don't know how long I can keep her alive. Maybe a day or two." Lies. He could keep her alive for days because she wasn't dying, just asleep and with all the symptoms of Nico's poison.

Something like triumph flickered in Nico's eyes, but he said, "Save her. Do what you must. Just save her. She's like a sister to me."

_Liar_, Riley thought. _Filthy, arrogant, two-faced—_

"Are _you_ okay?" Nico was staring at him with an odd look in his eyes. Was it… concern?

"Fine," Riley lied. "Just… I haven't slept much."

Nico smiled. "I know the feeling. Are you _sure_ she'll be all right?"

Riley nodded, annoyed. "Yes. Don't crowd me." It came out harsh and cold. "Sorry."

"No, no. You're right. I'm crowding you. I should be sorry. Not you."

Heart still pounding, Riley allowed Nico to step around the bed and watch him from a distance. He cursed himself for blushing under the son of Hades' steady gaze. Nico was a murderer, he reminded himself; not the dashing hero from the fairytales he'd read as a kid. Nico was _evil_.

_He doesn't _look_ evil_, Riley thought bitterly, stealing a glance at Nico through his eyelashes. It was true. Nico di Angelo had an angelic kind of face, heart shaped, delicate, and pale. Dark eyes stared out from that face, soulful and framed by thick, dark lashes. They were sweet eyes, too, the kind that seemed to hold no evil. The kind that hid all the evil in the world. Riley blushed and looked away.

"You've gone a bit pink," Nico observed. "Are you sure you're not feverish?"

Riley touched his hand anxiously to his forehead. Maybe Nico had poisoned him, too. But his skin was cool to the touch. He shook his head.

"I'm fine." He tried to sound like he meant it, but his voice was shaking. He was so afraid. Nico came closer, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Riley's heart nearly stopped, his breath catching in his throat. He glanced up at Annabeth, who was watching the whole exchange with cold scrutiny. He tried to make his eyes pleading, to beg her to make him stay so he wouldn't have to go with Nico. But she nodded, mouthing: _Go. For Thalia._

"Sure," he said. "Just… Let me get someone else to… to take care of Thalia."

Since no one but Annabeth knew about the potion, it would have to be her. He couldn't risk one of his siblings waking her up. So he gave Annabeth a basin of water and a washcloth, instructing her to keep Thalia cool and hydrated. She took up her post determinedly. Riley followed Nico out of the infirmary, breathing slowly to try to steady his nerves. He had always wondered what it would be like, conversing with a known killer. Of course, he had always imagined being frightened, but not _this_ frightened. He'd imagined he might know what to do in a situation like this, that the murderer would be someone he detested and wanted to see destroyed. He never thought he would love them like he loved Nico, even if Nico didn't care for him at all. He pushed the thought aside as he and Nico slowed to a stop in a small clearing in the forest.

"Where are we?" Riley asked. Nico smiled.

"Riley, Riley, Riley," he said. "We are where no one will find us. A hidden place within a hidden place, if you would. You don't really think I would risk speaking with you where anyone could hear, do you?"

Riley shook his head slowly. "I guess not," was all he could manage. Nico laughed, a clear, sweet sound that made Riley want to kill him then and there. Instead, he asked, "So why _am_ I here?"

"Because I have to tell you something."

"You don't need to. I already know."

Nico's eyes widened a fraction. "You… you do?"

"I know you're a murderer. You cut Piper's throat, you might as well have stabbed Percy, you poisoned Thalia. She found what you wanted her to find. But she figured it out. You should have targeted Annabeth." Riley's heart pounded, fear sending chills up and down his spine. If he couldn't save himself, he would save Annabeth. He owed her that.

But Nico was shaking his head. "Oh, Riley, you are _so_ funny sometimes."

"How would you know?" Riley spat. Nico laughed again.

"I know a lot about you," he replied cryptically. "I know you play the harp, that you sing, that you love math and medicine. I know you're in love with me. Aren't you?"

Riley felt himself go bright red. Was he _that_ blaringly obvious? Or was Nico just exceptionally perceptive?

"I—" His voice cracked, the words dying. "I'm not in love with you. Anymore."

"What if I told you your feelings were reciprocated? Would you change your mind?"

Riley shook his head. "Of course not."

"Come with me, Riley," Nico said.

"No."

"Fine, then. If you won't, I will kill every single person you love. Annabeth first, of course, because I know you're trying to keep her safe. And then, perhaps, your siblings. But…" he paused, a smile creeping across his face. "I will spare them if you promise to join me."

Riley was reminded suddenly of the Phantom of the Opera, a lost, sad man in love with a young opera singer—ballet girl, really. It made him _almost_ sorry for Nico. But it was the thought of his friends that spurred his next words. He couldn't leave Annabeth to die, nor could he let Thalia or any of the others die for him. He rushed forward and kissed Nico, though it made him feel sick to do so. It was like a dream turned nightmare.

"I'll go with you," he said. "Just let them live."

"You have my word," said Nico, and the shadows closed around them, enveloping them in cold, clinging darkness.

**A/N: I have no idea if anyone will like this chapter or plot twist. I was listening to some ****_Phantom of the Opera_**** music (particularly "Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer…"). One line stuck in my head:**

**_Pitiful creature of darkness... What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you… you are not alone!_**

**Also the whole: ****_His life is now the price which you must earn_****. And:****_Either way you choose, you cannot/he has to win_****. **


	8. Chapter 8

Riley must have passed out at some point during their travel. He wasn't used to shadow travelling, and it made him feel sick and dizzy. When he woke up, he was in a dark, cold room. He could feel the cold of the floor under his knees, and cool, sharp metal stung his wrists. His head ached and his eyes burned. As he opened them and blinked the sleep away from his eyes, he realized he was chained to the wall, like he was in a medieval dungeon. So Nico had a dungeon… That made sense. Gaea had probably given him a giant fortress, too, just perfect for watching as the place that had once welcomed him burned to the ground. Images of his beloved home on fire, ravaged by monsters flickered in his head. He shook it. Sometimes children of Apollo had visions, but he had never been one of them. This was _not_ the future, just his imagination.

The door creaked open. Nico di Angelo came in silently, kneeling next to Riley with a heavy key ring clutched in his thin hands. He unlocked the chains and helped Riley to his feet, slowly and gently, as if he couldn't risk hurting him.

_But that's impossible_, Riley wanted to say. _You've already hurt me as much as you possibly can_.

Nico kissed his forehead, and Riley wished he had brought a sword or a bow. Even at such close range, he could stab Nico to death with an arrow.

"Come with me," Nico said. "You need rest."

Riley let Nico lead him into what he supposed was meant to be his room. It looked rather like his cabin at Camp Half Blood, the walls lined with sheets of music, a harp sitting in the corner, a violin nearby. Riley thought it was sweet of his captor to provide him with his favorite instruments… Wait… No. No, it really wasn't.

"Thank you," he forced out. "For being so… kind to me."

"Kind?" Nico laughed. "I kept you in my _dungeon_."

Riley shrugged. "You had to be sure I would run in the middle of the night, I suppose."

"And will you?" Nico asked softly. Riley shrugged, trying to make it look indifferent.

"No," he said. "I don't think I will."

It was getting easier, he thought, lying to Nico like this. Perhaps it was the knowledge that the fate of his friends rested on his shoulders. It made it less like lying, that was for sure, and it made it much more justifiable. A week ago, he wouldn't have _dreamed_ of lying to Nico. Now it was all he could do.

"Riley? Are you okay?"

_No. No, I'm not okay_, he wanted to snap. _You're keeping me in your fortress or whatever, and you think I'm telling the damn truth. Idiot_. But he smiled and said, "I'm fine. I'm not tired."

"Sure. We have a garden," Nico offered. He was trying too hard. "Or… archery… an arena for sword practice…?"

Riley shook his head and sighed. "No thanks. I'd like to talk to you, actually."

Nico looked pleased, his whole face lighting up in a smile that made Riley's heart skip a beat. He cursed himself silently for letting Nico get to him like that. He was on a mission. He didn't have time to feel anything for this _monster_, least of all love. For all he knew, Nico could have killed his friends already, and he would have been powerless to stop it.

"Talk," Nico said. Riley took a shaky breath.

"Are my friends okay?"

"Yes."

"Nico… I'm sorry. Those things I said in the forest… I shouldn't have… I was too harsh."

Nico frowned. "I am guilty of every one of them; you were only speaking your mind."

"I know, but fear…" He paused, glancing up into Nico's eyes. He hoped they might be kind, but he was met with biting cold. Under that was sadness, loss, and immeasurable pain. Then he remembered that Nico was the monster who would have killed Thalia if they hadn't gotten to her first. His heart lurched.

"What is it, Riley?"

"Fear can make you do horrible things." As soon as the words were out, he wanted to tear them back. _Stupid, _his mind chanted. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Nico looked pensive. "Yeah. I'll bet it can."

"Nico, _why_ did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you kill Percy?"

Nico stiffened. "I didn't kill him. I just… I… I was tired of the way he looked at me, like I was some broken thing that needed fixing. He saw right through me without ever really seeing who I was, and I got so tired. But I wasn't the one who killed him."

"Does that bring you comfort?"

"No," Nico murmured. "I wish it _had_ been me. I would have given him the death he deserved. I would have torn his heart out, just like… just like mine was torn out when he let my sister die."

Riley felt the breath leave his lungs, leaving behind the feeling that a weight like the world rested on his chest, his shoulders… his heart. This was what it was all about! Bianca was still haunting Nico in ways she could never have imagined. Riley wondered what she would want for her brother, whether she would want him brought back or killed. Was there even a way to bring him back, or was he too far gone to help?

"No…" Riley whispered. "Oh gods, no…"

"Riley!" Nico caught him before he could fall, and suddenly the fear caught up. Along with that came the bitter realization that his father was the god of prophecies, and after that the visions of his friends crashed down. He saw Annabeth lying in a pool of blood at the foot of Thalia's bed, the daughter of Zeus slain in her forced sleep. Next to them, little Hazel Levesque fought for her life until she could fight no more. Riley screamed.

"Stop!" he cried. "No, stop it! Get out of my head! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The last part was aimed at Nico, who dropped him in surprise. The images didn't stop, only worsening as Riley pressed his palms into his forehead, desperately trying to shut them out. He didn't know if they were real or brought on by the sudden rush of fear and exhaustion. In the moment, he hadn't really thought about what he was doing, but now it was too clear. He had walked himself right into the spider's web. He was doomed.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I'm back now!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Riley didn't come back, Annabeth assumed the worst and tried to continue on with her task of keeping Thalia asleep and safe until they could take down Nico. But she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up, or how much longer she could keep Thalia asleep for. Riley was the medic, the healer. Annabeth was just there for logic's sake. She wasn't as bold as Thalia or as caring as Riley. As she ran her fingers along the silver bracelet he had given her, she wondered if she would ever have the chance to return it. The metal felt cold and wrong around her wrist, but she couldn't bring herself to take it off. It was all she had left of her friend. Riley was probably dead. If not for Thalia, she would never have accepted that for an answer, but she had to keep the daughter of Zeus safe until they could be certain Nico wouldn't try to kill her again.

"Thalia," she murmured. "I don't know if you can hear me, but… I want you to know I won't give up on you. I know it isn't much since, you know, Percy died." Her voice cracked and she grasped Thalia's hand. "But I can't lose you. You mean so much to me, and _I can't lose you_."

For a moment, she thought saw Thalia's hand move in hers, but it passed too quickly to be true. Still, there was some comfort in that nonexistent movement. It reminded Annabeth that her friend might eventually wake up, even without Riley's help.

"Have you seen Riley anywhere?" Will Solace asked. Annabeth's heart jumped in her chest. Riley… Another person she was letting down.

"No," she said. It was the truth. "I think he's gone."

Will sat in the chair on the other side of Thalia's bed and stared into Annabeth's eyes. She knew he could read them: the fear, the pain, the anger. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to help her but, like everyone else, just didn't know how. Of course, he assumed it was because of Percy's death, an event that would haunt her until her own. Now he assumed that it was because of Thalia's illness. But no one knew about Nico. No one knew that he had taken Riley, and that he would kill them all if he had the chance. It was a secret so heavy it felt like carrying the sky. Annabeth's fingers moved involuntarily towards her hair, touching the place where the streak of grey had been. She wished it hadn't faded. It would have been something else to remind her that Percy was always there… locked away somewhere in her heart.

"Gone…" Will rolled the word around in his mouth, tasting its bitterness as Annabeth had. She almost smiled.

"How's Thalia?" she asked. Though she knew the answer, she couldn't help but wish it were just simple poison that was keeping her friend unconscious. It would be so much easier than this. It would be easier to explain, certainly, and there wouldn't be this crushing guilt weighing her down at every moment.

"I think I know what poisoned her," Will said after a pause. "It's pretty deadly stuff, but it's curable. "

Annabeth smiled, unable to help herself, though she knew the 'cure' wouldn't wake Thalia up. She squeezed her friend's hand tighter and felt tears dripping down her cheeks. Quickly, she wiped them away with the back of her hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Will," she said. "I have to… I have to go talk to someone. Could you watch her while I'm gone?"

Will shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Percy's cabin had a fountain in it, so Annabeth made her way there as quickly as she could. She was grateful for the seclusion, the lack of pitying eyes following her, as she knelt down in front of the water and threw a drachma into the mist.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. I… Could I speak with Perseus Jackson?"

The mist shimmered and warped until Annabeth found herself staring at Percy's back. He was talking to Frank Zhang, who looked better than ever. They were dead, of course, but Annabeth still smiled.

"Percy!" she called. He whirled around, Frank with him. They ran towards her, grinning.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried. "Oh my gods, it's you! How did you call me? Are you… Is that my cabin? Are you in my cabin?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "You have a fountain."

Percy grinned, but his eyes were sad. "I _had_ a fountain," he murmured. "And I had a mother, a father, a half-brother, a pet Hellhound, and a beautiful girlfriend. I had a life… I thought I had friends, but now I'm not so sure. Annabeth, please. I'm not crazy, am I?"

"No. Why would you ever think _that_?"

"I thought… I thought Nico was there, laughing, full of hate and fear… I could have sworn he tried to kill Piper."

Annabeth almost laughed. To hear someone else say it—Percy, no less—was a godsend. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest, like she could finally breathe.

"Yeah, he did," she breathed. "Gods, Percy, I should have stopped him."

Percy reached out before he seemed to remember that Annabeth wasn't really there. He sighed. "He didn't kill me. Sometimes I wish he had, but he didn't. It was a monster. And anyways, killing him won't bring me back."

A thought occurred to Annabeth, and she spoke before she could think it through. "What if I traded his soul for yours?"

Percy looked like he'd been electrocuted. "What?"

"His soul for yours, Percy." She knew it was stupid even as she said it, and she knew what Percy would say.

"No." His voice was soft and sad. "Even if you _could_ trade him for me, it wouldn't be right. The fates cut my life where they cut it for a reason, and bringing me back would upset the order of… well, _everything_."

"I know," Annabeth murmured. "I'm sorry. I just don't know who to turn to anymore. Thalia's asleep, and Riley's gone. Piper's barely holding on, and I'm so alone. My mind is going faster than I can keep up with, and I'm so scared I'll start thinking out loud."

"Annabeth!" Percy said. "You'll be fine." The Iris Message was fading fast, and he was already disappearing into the mist. "I'll find some way to reach you; you won't be alone anymore. I'm watching you, okay? I'll find a way to protect you!"

Then he was gone, leaving Annabeth feeling more alone than ever. She bit down on her lip until she tasted blood. It was all she could do to keep from crying. But she knew what she had to do. Without her friends, she was nothing. Her own genius wasn't enough. She needed Thalia's rash bravery, Riley's simple kindness, Piper's contagious compassion.

"I'm sorry, Riley," she muttered to the empty air. "I can't wait for a miracle. I have to wake her up."

**A/N: So, Thalia's waking up soon! Questions, comments, concerns?**


	10. Chapter 10

Light. Too much light. That was the first thing Thalia thought upon waking up. She was hot, her head hurt, and there was too much light. Her eyes burned as she forced them open. Her mouth tasted like blood, no doubt a side effect of Riley's genius scheme. But when she opened her eyes fully, Riley wasn't there. Instead Annabeth stood over her with an empty vial in her hand. It was probably the cure.

There wasn't much to remember of her illness. She remembered being terrified that she might have taken the wrong poison, afraid that the pain she felt was the pain of death drawing nearer and nearer with every agonizing breath. Or perhaps the heaviness she had felt was just her soul forcing its way out of her body—if such a thing even happened. But she wasn't dead. She realized that as soon as the darkness came, and she could still hear everything around her as if through a filter, muffled and hazy. Everything hurt—her eyes, her head, her tongue, her limbs, her lungs, her chest—and she wished she could die. Sometimes she was fast asleep, and sometimes she was almost conscious.

The nightmares were the worst part of the illness. Vivid and inescapable, they plagued her night and day until she wanted to cry. She saw her friends die in new and horrible ways. She saw _herself _die. And she saw Riley trapped in a fortress, scared and delusional, sobbing into Nico di Angelo's arms. She saw Nico's eyes, which glowed red every time Riley thought to run away, somehow calming the son of Apollo until he stopped screaming. Thalia suspected these nightmares were typical demigod visions, and that Nico was using some form of mind control, but her feverish brain had not made much sense of it at all. Why was Riley with Nico in the first place?

She sat up slowly, wincing at the soreness the lingering poison left behind. There was no doubt in her mind that it _had_ to be slow-acting poison, not some sleep potion. A potion wouldn't have hurt so damn much.

"How long have I been out?" The question was directed at no one in particular, but Annabeth answered.

"A few days… Maybe a week. I'm not sure."

Thalia groaned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I feel like crap."

"Yeah. I figured you might."

"You couldn't have just killed me, huh?"

Annabeth laughed drily. "You're too good to die."

"What?" Thalia couldn't tell if Annabeth really meant it. Her friend was grieving, practically torn in two with guilt.

"You could have died. We could have mixed up the poisons, or you might have had some kind of bad reaction, but you didn't. You lived. You're always there for me."

Somehow, Thalia didn't think this was about her. Annabeth was probably seeing Percy, not her at all. For some reason, that thought made her sad. She didn't want Annabeth to see someone else in her place. Not when they'd already been through so much together. Not when there was still so much to live through.

"Riley…" Her dreams flooded back to her. "Where's Riley?"

Annabeth grimaced. "I don't know," she admitted. "Dead or alive, it doesn't matter; Nico's got him."

Thalia felt herself go pale. "Nico? Great. That's just what we want. And you woke me up _now_? What if they come back?"

"Then I'll put you to sleep again. Simple as that." There was something so cold in Annabeth's voice—cold and determined—that made Thalia afraid for her life. Annabeth was crazy with grief and anger. Nothing would stop her from seeing Nico dead, not even endangering her friends.

"Annabeth…" Thalia wanted to lie back down. Her head hurt like someone was pounding a hammer into it, and her throat was dry. "Do you think we can get Riley back?"

The daughter of Athena shook her head. "No."

"Then do you think we could risk telling Hazel?"

Another head shake. "No. No, she'll think we're crazy."

Thalia twisted her fingers in her hair. "We don't have a _choice_!" she screamed. "There's nothing left—_no one_ left!"

The look on Annabeth's face was terrifying. "We. Can't. Tell. Hazel." Her expression softened. "It would kill her."

She was right, of course, but Thalia didn't see any other option. They didn't have time to tiptoe around Hazel just because her brother was a crazy traitor. If she had information, they had to get it. One way or another, Thalia decided, they'd figure out how Hazel played into this… if at all.

As she got to her feet, Thalia heard Annabeth's protests, the worry that was for Percy, not her, but she didn't care to listen anymore. She was too hurt, too angry. If Annabeth wanted to worry about Percy, she could worry about Percy. Thalia was done being a dead guy's replacement.

Hazel was sitting on one of the benches outside her cabin, swinging her legs like a small child whose feet didn't touch the ground. She stared off into the stars with a pensive, sad look on her face. As Thalia sat down, she didn't look away.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just…" Hazel sighed. "Just asking the gods why they took him."

Thalia winced. "You mean Frank?"

"Yeah. Have you seen my brother?"

This was the moment of truth. Thalia knew what she had to do. It was the only way to save her friends, and Hazel was one of those friends. She frowned. "Look, Hazel… There's something I need to talk to you about."

~O~O~O~O~

Hazel didn't take the news very well. At first, she seemed like she might, but then her façade crumbled and she started to cry. Through the sobs, Thalia caught enough coherent words and phrases to know that Hazel had suspected as much, but that she couldn't bring herself to believe that her brother had done those horrible things.

"Frank's gone!" she wept. "I can't lose my brother, too!"

Thalia patted the younger girl on the back. "I know this must be hard for you to believe, but—"

Hazel's head snapped up, her eyes glowing furiously. "No you don't!" she cried. "You have no idea what this is like. My brother has gone _dark side_, Thalia. He's _evil_. My boyfriend might still be alive if not for him, but I can't bring myself to hate him. He's my _brother_. What would you do in my shoes?"

Oh… Thalia hadn't thought about that. What if Jason were the one on Gaea's side? What if Jason were the one killing people? What if Jason were—No. No, she wouldn't let that cloud her mind. If Jason were the one doing these horrible things, she would put an end to it. That was the only thing to do.

"I'm sorry, Hazel," she said. "But we have to stop him. Are you with me or against me?"

Hazel wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "I'm with you. What do I have to do?"

**A/N: So… I'm going to finish this up in another chapter or two. Sorry for not updating in a while!**


	11. Chapter 11

Camp was too quiet when Riley and Nico got back. The visions were still ringing in his head, but he forced himself to smile and greet his friends. He allowed Nico to treat him like a friend, and he played the part so well that even his father wouldn't have been able to criticize. Occasionally, he would notice his hand shaking and shove it into his pocket, or his voice quivered and he turned it into a cough. But, for the most part, he managed to keep a straight face. Fear worked in funny ways.

"Riley!" Thalia was the first to hug him, throwing herself into his arms with a desperation that almost scared him. "Oh gods, Riley! I thought you were dead."

"I know," he said, then whispered in her ear, "It's not safe for you. Why are you awake?"

"Ask Annabeth. Not me." There was something in Thalia's voice that Riley didn't like.

'Did she wake you?"

"Yeah."

"What's done is done, then." Riley didn't want to let go, even when Thalia pushed lightly against his sides, a reminder that she was losing the ability to breathe comfortably. It was too good to be back. Even if they were all in danger, it was too good to see his friends again, to hug them and let them tell him what to do from here. He was so tired of making decisions and trying to be strong.

"Riley?" Nico appeared off his shoulder, pulling him gently away from Thalia. With a weak cry of protest, Riley moved away. Nico smiled.

"Good to be back, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Nico!" Thalia chirped, sounding like one of the Aphrodite girls. "You were in the infirmary when I was sick, weren't you?"

Nico paled a little. "Yes."

"Thank you!" Thalia threw her arms around him. "I was so sure I was going to die alone, but you were all there… You're like a little brother to me. You know that, don't you?"

Riley almost laughed. Nico looked so confused as he stared up at Thalia with wide, slightly guilty eyes.

"Oh…" said the son of Hades. "It was nothing. You're like a sister to me, too."

Once he was gone, Thalia and Riley cracked up. Riley hadn't laughed so hard in what felt like a lifetime. His sides hurt, but he still couldn't stop. Maybe it was the relief of finding his friends alive or the panic that his visions had brought, but he wasn't about to stop laughing anytime soon. He wasn't about to try.

"_Thank you_?" he asked. "Really?"

Thalia shrugged. "What else was I going to say, that he's a murderous jerk?"

"That might be a start," Riley said. Then, "I need your help."

Thalia looked surprised, but she nodded. "Sure. With what?"

It was hard for Riley to say it, even after all he'd been through, but he didn't see another choice. After everything Nico had done, there was no more forgiving. "We need to kill him," he said. Thalia's eyes widened.

"What? I thought you two where, you know, boyfriends now. You want to _kill_ him?"

Riley shut his eyes. "I don't want to, Thalia. I have to."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'll kill him in a heartbeat, but are you sure?"

"Absolutely." In truth, he wasn't sure at all. But he loved his friends more than he had ever loved Nico, so he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. He would kill Nico if he had to, but how?

Thalia seemed to share his doubts. "He's the master of tricks. What are we going to do it with?"

Riley faltered. "I… I don't… I'm not sure. We should ask Annabeth."

For some reason, Thalia seemed violently opposed to the idea. Her eyes flew wide and she gasped, "No!" Then she caught herself and said, "I just… I don't think we need to hurt her any more."

"Then who do we go to?"

Thalia smiled creepily and, for a moment, she looked a little bit like Nico. "I know just the person."

~O~O~O~O~

As it turned out, _just the person_ was Hazel. The daughter of Pluto was sitting alone outside her brother's cabin, focused on her sketchbook. As they got closer, Riley saw that she was drawing Nico, laughing and kind. Riley wondered if that person had ever existed, and if Hazel was really the best choice of ally. She was Nico's sister, after all. She could be working with him. But Thalia assured Riley it was safe. Hazel was on their side.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." Hazel didn't look up. "You're back?"

Riley's heart jumped. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

The daughter of Pluto was not amused. She wasn't fooled either. "What are you here for?" she asked. "Can't be anything good."

Riley tried to think of a way to tell her, but Thalia cut in. "We're here for poison. We're killing your brother. Good?"

Hazel nodded vacantly. "Slow and painful or quick and painless?"

Riley was about to opt for the latter, but Thalia said, "Painful. You got something like that?"

For a moment, Hazel was very quiet. Then she shrugged. "If I can get my hands on a few things, we should be good. And I'll need one really, really important thing…"

"What's that?" Riley asked. Hazel finally looked up.

"You."

**A/N: So I think next chapter will be the last. I'll try to have it up in a day or two, okay? Just wondering… how do you all want this to end? **


	12. Chapter 12

Hazel's plan was simple enough for Thalia to follow. She made the poison, something she said was slow and painful enough for Nico to feel very, very sorry for what he'd done. The whole time she talked about it, her voice cracked and wavered. Thalia could tell she was just barely holding it together, caught between family and doing the right thing. But to her credit, she was strong. She went through the next step of the plan with few tears. Riley would somehow get Nico to take the poison, and then they would wait for it to take effect.

"It could take a few minutes," she explained. "But we'll know when it does." Her eyes sparkled, but with tears. She pressed her hand to her mouth, suppressing a sob. Thalia felt her heart break.

"Hazel," she started, unsure of what she should say. "I know this is hard, but you're doing the right thing."

Hazel just looked at her with her puzzling gold eyes and said, "I hope you're right."

"How are we supposed to get him to take the poison?" Riley asked. Hazel sighed.

"I _told _you. You're going to do it."

Riley made a choking sound. "I know, but _how_?"

"I don't know!" cried Hazel. "Poison his drink, his food, anything, just do it quickly!"

"Okay then. When?"

"Now," Hazel whispered. "Before I change my mind." She handed Riley a small bottle, filled with dark red liquid. It wasn't very inconspicuous, Thalia thought, but it would have to do. She told them that it was incurable, and it would kill Nico after ten minutes.

Thalia blinked. "I thought it was slow."

Hazel glared at her. "It's slow _enough_. If he's unconscious for hours or days, I might get the idea to help him."

"Incurable, right?" Riley asked.

"Incurable _enough_," was Hazel's short reply. She groaned. "I don't know if I can do this."

Thalia tried to be reassuring. "You're doing great already." But she wasn't so sure anymore. Was killing Nico really the right thing to do? Wouldn't that make them no better than him? Murderers. They would all have his blood on their hands, even Annabeth… Especially Annabeth. That was why Thalia was adamant that Annabeth couldn't be involved. She would try to make a deal, to trade Percy's soul for Nico's. In the end, she would only get herself hurt.

As the meeting came to a close, Riley started to look upset. He turned the vial over and over in his hands, humming softly to himself. Thalia suspected it was the son of Apollo's way of keeping himself occupied. He seemed to be weighing his options, as if he didn't know what to do. In all honesty, Thalia knew how he felt. She was feeling the same thing. Part of her wondered if she would just wake up, if this was all just an awful dream.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to Riley. "You know you have to do this, like, now, right?"

Riley frowned and nodded. "I know."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's just…" He took a deep breath. "Before I knew he was, you know, evil, I liked him a lot. I mean, I never talked to him, but he was cute, and I'd heard him talk to other people, but I never had the courage to talk to him myself. Then I guess I just let it go… You know, because he was evil and all that. And then he, uh, kidnapped me, and I guess I tried to convince myself he loved me, but…" His voice died, falling away as silent tears slid down his cheeks. Thalia's heart broke for him, too.

"If it helps," she tried, "I think I know how you feel."

Riley didn't seem convinced. "Really?"

Thalia leaned her elbows on her knees and sighed. "Yeah. I liked someone evil once, too. Luke."

"But you didn't have to kill him."

"No. No, I didn't. But might as well have for all the hurt his death brought me."

It worked. Riley's expression turned to one of determination as he gripped the vial tightly in his hand. He stood up quickly, saying, "I have to go. Come with me, please."

So Thalia followed him to the dining pavilion, where he had promised to meet Nico. The son of Apollo was trembling ever so slightly, but she could tell he was doing his best to stay calm. As they neared the pavilion, Riley caught sight of Nico and ran to meet him. Thalia disappeared behind a pillar, peeking out from behind with the well-trained eyes of a hunter. She _was_ a hunter, after all.

"Hey," said Nico.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

Riley went visibly paler, but he nodded. "I'm fine. Fine. Just fine."

"You sure? You seem, uh… nervous."

Riley jumped and Thalia felt her heart skip a beat. _Just do it, _she thought as Riley insisted he wasn't nervous. Then, much to her relief, he leaned in and kissed Nico just once before opening the poison and slipping it into the glass of water on the table behind them. Nico didn't see, and Thalia had to admit Riley was doing pretty well so far. He picked up the glass and offered it to Nico.

"Here," he said. "Sit. I want to talk to you."

Nico sat and sipped the water politely. It was obvious he was doing it for Riley's sake, and Riley seemed to know it. Every time Nico glanced up at him, he averted his eyes. Thalia held her breath, waiting for the poison to kick in. But Riley and Nico talked for three whole minutes and Nico showed no sign of illness. Then, finally, he coughed.

It was the littlest of things, soft and nothing abnormal, but it was the most beautiful sound Thalia had ever heard, and the most painful. It meant the end of her troubles and the beginning of the guilt that would soon set in. But Thalia couldn't bring herself to be sorry just yet. Instead she listened, waiting for one of the boys to say something. It was Riley who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, barely loud enough to hear. Nico seemed confused.

"For what?" he asked. His voice cracked then, and he coughed again. "Oh." His voice was softer now, sadder. "Riley, _what did you do_?" He tried to get up but his legs wouldn't hold him. He collapsed. Thalia saw Riley catch him and lower him to the ground. She took that as her cue to step out from behind the column. Nico stared at her as she did, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Hey, Nico," she said.

"Thalia!" he gasped. "Why…?"

"You know why," Riley said, the forcefulness in his voice surprising. "You know full well why! You turned on the closest thing you had to family. You turned us in to Gaea and got Percy and Frank killed. Piper's barely alive thanks to you, and you have the nerve to ask _us_ why?"

Nico struggled to get out of Riley's arms, but his strength was already failing him. He fell back, his head hitting Riley's shoulder. Thalia's heart sank. As Nico got worse and worse by the second, she began to doubt that this was the right path.

"You could have turned back," she said, kneeling down next to him. His hand was freezing cold when she took it. "You could have helped us. _Really_ helped us."

"I know," Nico choked out. "But you don't… know what… it's been like…"

The words hit Thalia like icy water, chilling her to the bone in a shocking moment. She wanted to ask him what he meant, but he could barely speak anymore, and his breaths came in tortured gasps. So she just knelt by his side, holding his cold hand in hers.

"What about Jason?" she asked. "Will he be okay?"

Nico nodded. "Yes."

"And Piper?"

"I… don't know."

"Why did you do it?"

Nico looked her right in the eye. "Because I had no choice. You don't… know what… I… felt…"

"You're right," Thalia said. "I don't. I don't know how it feels to hate the people who are trying to _help_ you. I don't know what it's like to betray your friends—get them _killed_."

Nico struggled to sit up. Riley's hands were still on his shoulders as he turned to face the son of Apollo. He took a rattling breath and said, "I… didn't lie…."

"What?" Riley's voice cracked. Nico reached up and touched his face, smiling a little.

"I didn't lie… to… you." He was fading. Thalia could see the lights leaving his eyes as he fell back against Riley, who was crying softly.

"It's too late," Riley whispered. Nico tried to laugh, but he was too weak. All that came out was a cough, and blood dripped down his lip, staining his chin red. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, but the blood refused to go away. It was some ironic reminder, Thalia thought, of the horrible things Nico had done to everyone else.

Hazel ran up the steps, crying out her brother's name. She collapsed next to him, pulling him away from Riley, into her arms. Thalia heard her calling him names—traitor, stupid, good-for-nothing—and telling him she hoped he burned in Punishment. But she didn't mean any of it, really. Thalia imagined what she would say to Jason in Hazel's place. The same things, she supposed, and she didn't think she would mean them either.

"Nico, I wish I didn't have to do this," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, and I know it's not my fault, but I can't help but think I should have helped. All along, I knew Gaea was right, that we shouldn't trust you just because you were my brother, but you rescued me from Asphodel, and you were so nice to me, and I… I just wanted to believe you were all right. I'm sorry. I should have caught it. I should have—"

"Not… your fault…" Nico choked out. "You dig… your… own…"

"Grave," Riley finished when Nico couldn't. "You dig your own grave. You sure did."

Nico coughed up more blood as he tried to get away from Hazel. But she was too strong, holding on with an iron grip. Thalia wondered what kind of a Hunter she would make. Probably a good one. They needed spirited young women like Hazel.

"Get away..." Nico coughed. "You've done… enough… already."

Hazel looked like she was about to break apart, like some glass statue of a girl. She wiped angrily at the tears on her face. "I don't hate you," she said, almost as an afterthought. "You're still my family."

Nico gave a weak smile. "Yeah. I guess… I guess… I… am…"

And then he was gone. Hazel let his body slide to the floor, tears flowing from her golden eyes. And that was when Thalia remembered: she had lost Frank, too. Now she had lost her brother.

~O~O~O~O~

Burning Nico's body was one of the hardest things Thalia had ever done. They brought him to Chiron, told him everything, and hoped he would believe them. Almost unfortunately, he did, and the burial was scheduled quickly. After a brief speech about the dangers of hatred and anger, Chiron lit the torches. That was how Thalia found herself standing in front of Nico's body, holding a torch tightly in her hands. She felt like the world was crumbling down around her, crushing the breath out of her until she had none left. It wasn't fair, she thought, that Nico had to be the one they killed. She wished it had been some other way around, like mind control, or blackmail, but Nico was evil of his own accord. There had been no other choice.

"I'm sorry, Nico," she murmured to the shrouded body. "I wish… it could have been different, but you reap what you sow. We can stand here all day pointing fingers and naming names, but it was you. You know it was you, I know it, and everyone else knows it, too. We killed you, Riley, Hazel, and I. We killed you and now we have to burn you. And there's nothing I can do or say to turn back the clock, to make you see your faults before it was too late, so I have to say goodbye."

She was about to throw her torch when Riley stopped her. He turned to the pyre and said, "Bye, Nico. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Really, I am. I liked you… for who you were—or who I _thought_ you were. But you turned out to be a massive jerk. And you should be sorry, not me. You wasted everything your life gave you, every opportunity to set things right, and that's entirely your fault."

The words sent a chill down Thalia's spine. What if _she_ had wasted opportunities to set things right with her own family? She had never told her mother she loved her, not until she had visited her grave a year after her death. Even then, the words had felt false and strange in her mouth.

And then there was Jason, who had only hazy memories of what had happened while he was under Nico's spell—a spell that had manifested almost too subtly to notice. When he woke from it, his first words were to ask why Piper wasn't there. And then the realization had dawned on his face, cold and full of anguish. He had rushed to the infirmary just in time to see her open her eyes, and then he had fallen to his knees and begged for forgiveness. Piper was at the ceremony now, sitting with her head on Jason's shoulder as she tried to ignore her pain. Thalia wanted to join them, to hug her brother and tell him everything would be all right.

"Nico." This time it was Hazel, holding her torch to her chest, as if she could draw in the warmth. "You brought me back. You saved me. I will always be grateful to you for that, but it doesn't change what you did. I can feel you being judged, and I can feel the judges' anger. You're going to Punishment. I won't try to save you. I just wish I could have stopped you before it was too late."

And then she threw the torch. Thalia and Riley followed suit. As Nico's body went up in flames, Thalia saw Hazel turn away, shielding her eyes with her hands. But she couldn't hide the tears streaking her face. Guilt tugged at Thalia's heart as she went to sit with Annabeth.

"Why didn't you say something to me?" asked the daughter of Athena. Thalia sighed.

"You're grieving, Annabeth. You would've done something stupid."

For a moment, Thalia expected anger, but Annabeth only said, "Yeah. I guess you're right. Losing Percy has just… brought me closer to him… You know what I mean?"

Thalia thought about it for a minute. It was true that, without Percy there to do stupid things, Annabeth was doing that for him. "Yeah," she said. "I guess I do."

As the ceremony concluded and the campers went back to their cabins, Thalia lingered for a moment, staring into the trees. For one sickening moment, she thought she saw Nico di Angelo staring back at her.

**A/N: Okay. I didn't post this because I hate endings. Particularly my endings. But hopefully all of you think it wraps up the story nicely. **

**I think I'm going to write for some other fandoms for a while, at least until ****_Blood of Olympus_**** comes out. Probably ****_Supernatural_****. Any ideas for what I should write?**


End file.
